Extra Class
by ChocolovelyLine
Summary: pindah ke kelas yang dianggap menakutkan menjadi hal yang di selali Baekhyun awalnya, tapi setelah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang mengubah masa lalunya, apakah ia masih merasa menyesal? /CHANBAEK/
1. Chapter 1

**EXTRA CLASS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, and others exo members**

 **Warn : cerita pasaran/?**

 **Author pov**

Namja kecil itu melangkah cepat setelah keluar dari bus yang berhenti di halte tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya karena udara yang dingin mulai menusuk kulit halus yang tertutup jaket itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di depan sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan Seoul International Senior High School yang terpampang jelas di papan besar di atas gerbang itu.

Beberapa murid berseragam sama sepertinya juga mulai masuk kedalam bangunan sekolah yang sangat mewah itu.

"hai Byun Baek" sapa seorang namja bertubuh lumayan tinggi yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan senyum manis

"hai Hun" balas namja bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu dengan senyum indah yang terukir di wajahnya

"kemarin aku dengar dari beberapa anak di sekolah ini jika kau akan di pindahkan ke kelas extra, benar begitu?" tanya Sehun -si namja tampan berkulit pucat- sedikit khawatir.

"kelas extra? Aku tida tau tentang itu" jawab Baekhyun heran lalu Sehun mengangguk kecil namun wajahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir.

Keduanya terus berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah melewati beberapa lorong yang mengarah ke kelas masing-masing dengan topik pembicaraan yang beda.

"sampai jumpa istirahat siang nanti Baek" ucap Sehun melambaikan tangannya saat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Mereka memang tidak satu kelas, Sehun ada di kelas 12-3 sedangkan Baekhyun di kelas 12-1, ah, di sekolah ini pembagian kelas di bagi menurut kemampuan akademik tiap siswa. Hanya ada 5 kelas di sekolah mewah ini untuk tingkat akhir di senior high school dan 1 kelas extra. Menurut kabar yang beredar disekolah, kelas extra adalah kelas khusus yang berada di gedung belakang sekolah ini. Tidak ada penjelasan pasti tentang kelas itu atau mengapa ada kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

KRING KRING

Bel istirahat baru berbunyi namun suasana kantin sudah ramai sejak 1- menit lalu karena beberapa kelas keluar lebih cepat. di pojok sana seperti biasa beberapa namja cantik sedang tertawa riang sambil berbincang senang satu sama lain, beberapa namja tampan menghampiri meja mereka hanya untuk memberi sekaleng soda atau sekotak susu dingin untuk pujaan hati mereka yang sering di sebut The Angel Boys.

Mari kita lihat siapa saja anggota The Angel Boys itu...

Xi Luhan, namja China yang paling cantik di antara teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Bertubuh kecil, kulitnya halus, anak bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan entertement terkenal di China, ia namja yang pintar, sopan, dan baik hati.

Kim Minseok, namja yang sering di panggil Xiumin ini adalah namja Korea yang tinggal di China sejak umur 3 tahun dan kembali ke Korea saat umur 12 tahun. Pipinya sedikit chubby dan ia yang paling imut saat ber-aegyo di antar teman-temannya, ia pintar juga ramah pada siapapun.

Huang Zi Tao, namja China bermata panda dengan tubuh yang cukup tinggi ini sangat pandai dalam bela diri, ia selalu menjadi pelingdung untuk The Angel Boys, sama halnya seperti Xiumin dan Luhan, Tao juga pintar dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga.

Dan yang terakhir adalah...

Byun Baekhyun, namja bertubuh kecil dengan eyeliner yang selalu menghiasi mata indahnya. Namja pendek dengan otak yang sangat gemerlang di kelas juga di antara The Angel Boys yag lainnya. Baekhyun tidak jago dalam olahraga namun suaranya sangat memikat, permainan pianonya adalah yang terbaik di Korea tahun lalu saat ia mengikuti lomba piano mengalahkan 25 finalis dari seluruh Korea selatan maupun utara, bisa dibilang Baekhyun lah yang paling istimewa di kelompoknya.

Kembali pada keadaan kantin saat ini.

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar cerita konyol Xiumin sedangkan Tao sibuk dengan beberapa cemilanyang di beri dari fansnya hari ini sedangkan Baekhyun?

Namja kecil itu memilih untuk pindah meja saat banyak namja yang menggilai mereka mulai mengganggu menurutnya, sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua namun sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya sejak jam pelajaraan kedua tadi.

Teman-temannya sudah sangat mengerti sifat Baekhyun yang selalu menyendiri dan ingin ketenangan saat sesuatu menghantui pikirannya sehingga mereja tidak menghalangi namja itu saat ia pergi beranjak dari tempat mereka.

"kau kenapa Baek?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dengan susu kotak di tangannya

"kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan?" tanya orang itu lagi lalu meminum susu kotak miliknya.

Beakhyun hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian memijit pelan pilipisnya

"Hun, ternyata..." Baekhyun mulai bersuara namun ia menutup matanya sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya sedangkan Sehun mengerutkan dahinya penasaran dengan kalimat berikutnya

"kau benar Hun" lanjut Baekhyun

"benar apanya? Aku tidak mengerti"

"aku akan di pindahkan ke kelas extra" lirih Baekhyun mencoba menatap mata Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan matanya sedikit membulat kaget dengan apa yang barusan Baekhyun ucapkan. Namja albino itu menghempaskan punggungnya pelan ke senderan kursi

"aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau pindah ke kelas yang terkenal mengerikan itu hun" protes Baekhyun frustasi

"aku sudah menolaknya namun mereka tidak menerima penolakan. Pilihanku hanyalah menuju kelas 12-5 yang terkenal bodoh itu atau kelas extra yang selalu di bilang mengerikan itu?" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia tidak mungkin memilih kelas 12-5 karena itu tidak sebanding dengan otaknya yang sangat jauh di atas rata-rata tapi ia juga tidak mau pindah ke kelas extra, walau tidak pernah ada yang tau pasti mengapa kelas extra sangat tidak di inginkan oleh murid-murid di sekolah ini.

"lalu apa jawaban mu?" tanya Sehun mencoba menenagkan Baekhyun dengan mengelus lembut punggung namja itu

"aku bilang aku akan menjawabnya sepulang sekolah nanti"

"apa kau sudah bicara pada teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"aku tidak bisa. mereka pasti akan sangat terkejut"

"ceritakan padaku Baek" pinta Sehun mencondongkan badannya pada Baekhyun

Flashback on

"sekian pelajaran kita hari ini dan Byun Baekhyun ikut aku ke ruangan kepala sekolah sekarang. Selamat pagi" Jung songsaenim mengakhiri pelajaran sejarah pagi ini dengan menyuruh Baekhyun datang ke kantor kepala sekolah sekarang. Namja cantik itu melongo sebentar, perasaanya sudah tidak enak namun ia mencoba tenang. Ini pertama kalinya ia panggil kepala sekolah melalui guru. Mau tidak mau Bakhyun harus keluar dari kelasnya dan mengikuti Jung songsaenim menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"duduklah Byun Baekhyun" ujar sang kepala sekolah ramah setelah Baekhyun menunduk hormat padanya

"jadi aku memanggilmu kesini karena satu hal" kapala sekolah memulai pembicaraan dengan nada serius membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"aku akan memindahkanmu ke kelas extra, bagaimana?"

"apa? Kelas extra?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya, matanya membulat dan perasaannya bercampur aduk

"iya. Jadi bagaimana?"

"tapi kenapa aku?"

"kau bisa dibilang anak tercedas di kelas reguler dan sangat sayang jika kau menyia-nyiakannya dengan belajar biasa. Ku pikir kau akan semakin berkembang di kelas extra"

"aku tidak bisa, mianhae"

"tapi Byun, kau harus memilih antara kelas extra atau kelas 12-5"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau harus membuat pilihan dan keputusan ini bukan dariku"

"maksud anda ini dari pihak sekolah?"

"ya seperti itu"

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan ini semua. Kenapa harus ia yang masuk ke kelas extra yang orang bilang sangat mengerikan itu? Ia terdiam dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan di pikirannya hingga deheman sang kepala sekolah menyadarkannya dari semua pikirannya

"aku akan menjawabnya sepulang sekolah nanti"

"akan ku tunggu tuan Byun"

Flashback off

"tapi kupikir tidak salahnya jika kau masuk ke kelas extra. Lagipula sampai saat ini mereka hanya mengatakaan bahwa kelas itu mengerikan tanpa ada bukti satupun kan?" saran Sehun sambil mengunyah snacknya, Sehun sudah cukup tenang mendengar alasan kepala sekolah mereka

"tapi hun, kau tau kan anak-anak yang ada di kelas itu sangat jarang terlihat selama ini meski ada di satu gedung yang sama dan juga hampir tidak ada yang tau tentang mereka"

"iya juga sih. Tapi kau mau masuk ke 12-5 dan menjadi bahan bullian mereka karena kau paling pintar?meskipun kau di anggap sebagai seorang putri disini bukan berarti mereka tidak akan mengejekmu Baek"

"aku tidak mau. Astaga Hun! Kenapa sekarang kau seperti mendukungku untuk masuk ke kelas itu?" protes Baekhyun sambil memukul pelan lengan Sehun berkali-kali hingga namja albino itu meringis pelan

"aku hanya memberi saran padamu" ucap Sehun sedikit kencang hingga Baekhyun berhenti memukuli lengannya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"oi tuan pintar Baekkie, ayo kembali ke kelas" ajak Luhan menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun yang diikuti dengan Xiumin dan Tao di belakangnya

"ah iya ayo" jawab Baekhyun malas lalu bangkit dari kursinya

"sampai jumpa Sehunnie" ujar Luhan dengan senyum mautnya, melambai tangan padad Sehun yang melongo kaget dengan senyuman mematikan itu hingga ia tidak sadar jika Xiumin dan Tao juga tersenyum ramah padanya

 _Ya Tuhan senyuman macam apa itu Luhannie?_ Rasanya Sehun sudah terbang tinggi hanya karena mendapat senyum yang jarang sekali di munculkan oleh seorang Xi Luhan! Ingat! XI LUHAN!

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? KAU BERCANDA?" Luhan berteriak cukup kencang hingga reflek bangkit dari kursinya, menatap Baekhyun yang duduk diam di depannya sedangkan Tao dan Xiumin hanya melongo tidak sanggup berbicara apapun

"tenanglah lu, lagipula aku belum menjawab apa pilihanku kan? aku sengaja kabur dari sekolah untuk menghindari kepala sekolah tadi" ucap Baekhyun malas. Luhan duduk kembali ke kursinya dan mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya pada Baekhyun

"tapi Baek kenapa harus dirimu? Alasan karena kau yang tercerdas itu sungguh tidak masuk akal" Tao mulai bersuara

"itu benar, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Xiumin mulai penasaran

"aku juga tidak tau" jawab Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya kesal

"kau tau Jaekyung sunbae kan? ku dengar ia adalah mantan murid kelas extra dan 1 tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya" ucap Luhan mulai serius dengan ucapannya

"ia semakin tampan tapi ia sempat bilang jika kelas extra itu benar-benar mengerikan dan ia tidak mau memberikan alasan mengapa kelas itu dibilang mengerikan" lanjut Luhan lalu ketiga temannya itu menghela nafas berat dengan akhir cerita yang barusan Luhan ceritakan pada mereka

"ku pikir aku harus menerimanya" kata Baekhyun akhirnya

"kau serius Baek?"

"kau tau artinya itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sibuk dengan kelas itu hingga melupakan kita karena yang ku tau anak-anak kelas itu sangat jarang bersosialisasi"

"aku yakin. Karena aku harus tau ada apa di balik kelas aneh itu" mata Baekhyun menyipit lalu senyum liciknya mengembang seakan sedang merencanakan pembunuhan berantai sedangkan ketiga temannya itu hanya menatapnya aneh

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. sampai jumpa besok teman-teman" Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi nya lalu menyambar ransel hitam dan jaket miliknya di atas sofa milik Luhan lalu keluar dari rumah Luhan dengan cepat sebelum Xiumin, Tao ataupun Luhan mencegahnya mengingat malam ini sedikit menyeramkan karena awan gelap di langit yang menandakan hujan akan turun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah club malam di tengah kota yang sangat ramai, ia berpikir sejenak lalu melangkah cepat memasuki tempat itu. Aroma alkohol, dentuman musik yang kencang, lampu yang berkedip-kedip juga banyaknya orang yang ada di dalam tempat itu seakan menjadi penyambut Baekhyun saat ia berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Pandangan matanya mengelilingi setiap sudut ruangan besar itu, mencari seseorang yang akan ia temui saat ini. Baekhyun melangkah menuju meja bar yang cukup besar itu lalu duduk disana melirik sebentar sang bartender yang sibuk mencampur berbagai minuman beralkohol ke dalam gelas.

"hai Byun Baek!" sapa sang bartender dengan semangat saat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi bar tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa berniat membalas sapaan orang itu

"kau mau minum apa?" tanya si bartender sedikit berteriak karena suara musik lebih mendominan di tempat seperti ini

"maaf Kyuhyun hyung, aku sedang tidak ingin minum saat ini" tolaknya lembut dan bartender yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Kyuhyun itu mengangguk mengerti

"kau lihat dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun

"ah tuan Kyungsoo ada di kamar pribadinya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencampur minuman pesanan seorang pelanggan

"baiklah terima kasih Hyung" ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah cepat menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 2 dimana tersedia banyak kamar untuk pasangan yang akan melakukan _one night stand._ Kamar pribadi Kyungsoo di club ini ada di pojok lantai 2 dan cukup jauh dari tangga.

Baekhyun sampai di depan pintu kayu modern bertuliskan 'Private Room' pada kayunya, ia membuka pintunya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang namja kecil tampa satu helai kainpun menungging pada seorang namja yang ia tidak kenali. Namja yang tidak Baekhyun kenal itu menghentak-hentakkan junior nya pada hole namja yang menungging. Mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka hingga tidak sadar jika Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah ia tutup sangat pelan sehingga tidak menimbulkan suara.

"kalian begitu bergairah" cibir Baekhyun lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"ahh Baek nnghh kau datang?" tanya si namja kecil itu lalu melepas kontak intin dengan sang namja yang menjadi seme nya

"kau sungguh nikmat sayang" ucap si namja yang tadi menungganginya kemudian memungut pakaiannya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"kau sungguh menjijikan Kyungsoo-ah" umpat Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di atas sofa

"ayolah Baek, aku seperti ini juga karena mu kan?" balas Kyungsoo sambil memakai kembali pakaiannya yang tadi berserakan di lantai

"tapi sayangnya aku tidak seperti itu sekarang"

"haha baiklah jadi kenapa kau datang kesini dan merusak acara ku dengan namja tampan itu hm?" Laki-laki cantik dengan mata bulat itu tertawa kecil

"aku akan masuk ke kelas extra di sekolahku" ucap Baekhyuk malas

"lalu?" balas Kyungsoo dan sukses mendapat satu pukulan yang cukup kencang dari Baekhyun

"harusnya aku tidak perlu bilang padamu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya lalu beranjak dari sofa kemudian keluar dari kamar yang menurutnya nista ini diiringi dengan ketawa Kyungsoo yang terdengar mengejek.

Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun, tidak ada yang salah dengan Private Room itu. Dulu ruangan itu milik Baekhyun juga, namun ia tidak pernah menggunakan ruangan itu lagi sejak kejadian malam itu.

Namja pendek itu kembali ke meja bar dan memesan soda, ia jarang minum minuman beralkohol lagi sekarang. Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyu hyung aku ingin vodka" pinta seorang namja tinggi yang baru saja duduk di sebalah Baekhyun, namja itu tersenyum sekilas pada Baekhyun.

"hai, boleh kita kenalan?" ucap si laki-laki tinggi sukses membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersedak karena ia sedang menengguk sodanya

"ahh iya" jawab Baekhyun ragu. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengajak namja kecil itu berkenalan di bar sejak ia memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi.

Namja itu menjulurkan tangannya, "namaku Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Kris"

"ah iya senang bertemu denganmu Kris-ssi" balas Baekhyun menerima jabatan tangan dari pria tampan berwajah bule yang baru dikenalnya

"jadi namamu?"

"aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"

"senang bertemu denganmu juga Baekhyun-ah"

"sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini sebelumnya" wajah Kris menerawang

"itu.. aku... ya memang. Maksudku aku baru pertama kali kesini" bohong Baekhyun, Kris menatap Baekhyun seakan memastikan apa namja di depannya ini benar-benar baru pertama kali kesini

"kau kesini sendirian?" tanya Kris lagi, tangan kananya mengangkat gelas vodka yang dipesannya tadi kemudian meneungguk cairan beralkohol itu

"ne"

"jadi... kau punya namjachingu atau yeojachingu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kanget dengan pertanyaan namja baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu itu. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu padahal baru kenal?

"ne?"

"kau punya kekasih?" ulang Kris memiringkan tubuhnya menatap lekat mata Baekhyun

"tidak.. a—aku belum punya" jawab Baekhyun pelan

Kris tersenyum lebar sedikit tertawa kecil dan kembali metanap mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit cemas dengan apa yang selanjutnya di lakukan namja tinggi ini padanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian senyuman manis Kris berubah menjadi smirk yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya.

"jadi..." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...ingin bercinta denganku?"

 **TBC**

haii, ini ff kedua yang aku publsi hehe

semoga kalian suka.

untuk yang mungkin masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya, silahkan di tunggu chapter selanjut nya ya! hehehe

Review dari kalian bakal sangat bermanfaat buat aku.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**EXTRA CLASS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, and others exo members**

 **Warn : cerita pasaran/?**

Chap 2 Extra Class

 _"_ _jadi... kau punya namjachingu atau yeojachingu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kanget dengan pertanyaan pria baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu itu. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu padahal baru kenal?_

 _"_ _ne?"_

 _"_ _kau punya kekasih?" ulang Kris memiringkan tubuhnya menatap lekat mata Baekhyun_

 _"_ _tidak.. a—aku belum punya" jawab Baekhyun pelan_

 _Kris tersenyum lebar sedikit tertawa kecil dan kembali metanap mata Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit cemas dengan apa yang selanjutnya di lakukan namja tinggi ini padanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian senyuman manis Kris berubah menjadi smirk yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya._

 _"_ _jadi..." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _...ingin bercinta denganku?"_

Chap 2

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna, ia melongo terkejut dan berdecak meledek sesudahnya. Berbanding kebalik dengan ekspresi yang Baekhyun perlihatkan, laki-laki itu –Kris- hanya tersenyum berharap Baekhyun meng-iyakan ajakan sialannya

"jadi bagaimana? Kau maukan?" ulang Kris

"ck. Kau mabuk?" entah mengapa rasa takut Baekhyun sebelumnya hilang begitu saja

"aku sadar sepenuhnya cantik" tangan besar itu hampir saja menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun sebelum seseorang menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan merangkul si mungil.

"maaf tuan, dia milikku." Baekhyun cukup tersentak

"Sehun?" laki-laki kecil itu menoleh dan mendaptkan pria albino—Oh sehun- yang tegah merangkul nya saat ini.

"tapi bukankan Baekhyun-ssi tidak punya kekasih?" tanya Kris heran, matanya menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian.

"itu beberapa menit lalu, sekarang ia milik ku. jadi tolong jangan ganggu dia lagi atau aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan kaki mu itu" Sehun mengancam dengan nada sok mematikannya kemudian membawa Baekhyun pergi dari bar itu. Baekhyun tersenyum, sahabat baiknya itu bisa berlagak menyeramkan rupanya.

"Hun, kau menarik tanganku cukup kencang" si mungil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu. Mereka berenti di depan mobil Zenvo TS1 GT biru milik Sehun

"ah maaf Baek"

"sakit tau" Baekhyun merajuk

"maaf ya Baekkie" Sehun mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu bersyukur tidak memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Baekhyun, kalau tidak mungkin Sehun sudah 'menyerang' Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun itu terlalu imut untuk tidak di setubuhi—ini penyampain kasarnya haha-

"terima kasih Sehun!" Sehun menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil

"untuk?"

"untuk menyelamatkan ku dari pria brengsek tadi"

"itu memang tugasku untuk melindungimu kan?"

"kau memang yang terbaik Sehunie!" Baekhyun spontan memeluk Sehun erat

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bisa ikut saya sekarang?" suara berat di depan kelas membuat semua murid menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. , guru bahasa inggris yang terkenal killer itu memanggil Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya adalah sesuatu yang membuat hampir seluruh teman-teman kelas Baekhyun mengira jika ia membuat masalah dengan .

"ah ne saem" menaikkan letak kacamanya kemudian berjalan keluar di ikuti oleh Baekhyun hingga ke depan pintu yang adalah ruangan kepala sekolah. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam sedangkan pergi setelah Baekhyun masuk.

"annyeonghaseyo saem" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat

"jadi bagaimana tawarannya?" tanya sang kepala sekolah to the point

"ah tentang itu—kupikir aku menyetujuinya" jawab Baekhyun mantap namun di matanya sangat jelas jika ia ragu dengan pilihannya itu.

"baiklah terima kasih telah menerimanya. Kau bisa mulai kelas extra mu setelah istirahat pertama nanti"

"secepat itukah?"

"ne. itu peraturan yang dibuat oleh direktur sekolah"

"baiklah aku mengerti. Aku pamit ke kelas, terima kasih banyak saem" Baekhyun membungkuk lagi kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hatinya sangat tidak yakin apa ini adalah sebuah pilihan yang terbaik atau tidak. Ia hanya takut dengan semua yang teman-temannya katakan kemarin. Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa bersosialisasi lagi karena Luhan bilang anak kelas extra jarang terlihat bersosialisasi. Bagimana jika kelas itu benar-benar mengerikan?

Baekhyun berjalan gontai masuk kekelasnya

"kau tidak apa-apa Baek?" itu Sehun

"aku akan pindah ke kelas itu setalah istirahat pertama nanti" tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke meja, ia meletakan kepalanya di meja.

"istirahat pertama? Itu artinya 2 jam lagi" Sehun melirik jam dinding di depan kelas

"ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di kelas ku hun?"

"kau baru sadar? Di kelasku tidak ada guru jadi aku kesini setelah melihat mu berjalan gontai di koridor tadi"

Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab ia telalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"ayolah Baek. Aku yakin pilihan mu tidak salah"

"maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun heran karena ucapan Sehun barusan terdengar seakan-akan laki-laki itu tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti

"ma—maksudku kau harus yakin akan pilihan mu itu" jawab Sehun

"baiklah"

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku dulu. Sampai jumpa istirahat nanti" Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelas meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bakhyun hanya diam sendari tadi. Xiumin, Tao, Luhan, dan Sehun sedang menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan tadi sambil sesekali membicarakan pesta ulang tahun sekolah yang di adakan bulan depan. Baekhyun sedikit takut karena beberapa menit lagi ia harus pindah ke kelas barunya. Kelas extra.

"apa ada yang salah Baek?" tanya Xiumin setelah beberapa lama memperhatikan temannya yang hanya diam memainkan pasta yang di pesannya tadi

"aku pidah ke kelas itu setelah istirahat ini" ungkapnya memandangi ke-empat temannya bergantian. Mereka hanya diam. Diluar dugaan Baekhyun yang berpikir teman-temannya itu –selain Sehun- akan terkejut.

"ne, kami tau" ucap Tao, Luhan melanjutkan "Sehun memberitau kami tadi"

"kupikir itu bukan keputusan yang buruk Baek. Aku yakin kita akan terus bersama walau mungkin kelas baru mu itu akan sangat sibuk" hibur Luhan mengelus lembut pundak Baekhyun yang duduk disebalahnya

KRING KRING ( _bel masuk ceritanya)_

Luhan, Sehun, Tao, Xiumin, juga Baekhyun diam sebentar. Bel sudah berbunyi, itu artinya Baekhyun harus pergi sekarang untuk membereskan buku-buku sekolahnya lalu pindah ke kelas extra sekarang. Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Beakhyun, senyum laki-laki berkulit pucat itu terpancar sangat manis. Sehun memang selalu bisa menenangkan hati Baekhyun hanya dengan senyumnya itu karena Sehun-lah yang paling lama mengenal Baekhyun dan itu sangat membuatnya hafal sikap si kecil itu.

Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursi kelas 12-1 semenit lalu, ke-empat temannya sudah masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Jung sosaengnim berdiri di depan kelas hingga kelas sunyi tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun, kau sudah siap?" tanya Jung saem di depan kelas, semua mata langsung menatapnya bingung

"ah, ne saem. Aku—aku bereskan buku ku dulu" jawab Baekhyun

"kau mau kemana Bakkie-ah?" tanya Jimin salah satu teman kelasnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam ransel coklat miliknya kemudian berjalan kedepan kelas menemui Jung saem.

Semua murid kelas tetap menatapnya lekat, beberapa dari mereka saling berbisik, bertanya akan pergi kemana namja cantik yang sangat pintar itu pergi.

"ah maaf teman-teman" Baekhyun berhenti sejanak berpikir cara menjelaskan semuanya pada teman-teman kelasnya yang pasti akan kecewa dengan pilihannya ini. Baekhyun melanjutkan, "aku akan pindah ke kelas extra hari ini"

"MWO?!" teriak teman-temannya bersamaan

"yak Baek! Bagaimana bisa huh?"

"kelas extra? Kau pindah ke kelas yang tidak pernah jelas itu?"

"astaga Baekkie-ah kau kasihan sekali"

"Baekkie kami! Kau tidak boleh pindah"

"ne benar! Jika ke kelas lain mungkin kami akan menerimanya tapi ini? kelas extra!"

Berbagai pertanyaan di terima Baekhyun secara bertubi-tubi, ia bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Jika saja Jung saem tidak memukul meja untuk menenangkan mereka mungkin telinga Baekhyun sudah tuli karena teman-teman sekelasnya bertanya dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Ia ngerti mereka semua pasti tidak terima dan terkejut tapi tidak dengan berteriak-teriak seakan-akan Baekhyun akan pergi dan tak pernah kembali pada mereka. Oke ini berlebihan.

"maaf teman-teman tapi ini pilihan ku, dan kupikir tidak ada yang salah dengan kelas itu" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sedikit tertawa, mencoba memberitau teman-temannya jika ia akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan sangat berat laki-laki kecil itu melangkah keluar kelas mengekori Jung saem yang akan mengantarnya ke kelas extra yang letaknya di sisi lain gedung sekolah itu setelah sebelumnya ia mendapat pelukkan dari semua teman kelasnya. Sungguh seperti ia akan pindah keluar negeri. Baekhyun dan Jung saem berhenti di depan pintu kayu dengan kaca di berbentuk persegi panjang di tengahnya _(pintunya kaya pintu rumah sakit di korea hehe),_ ia menelan ludahnya dan Jung saem membuka pintu kelas, seisi kelas itu sunyi karena Jung saem masuk tiba-tiba dan yang lebih membuat isi kelas itu melongo adalah Baekhyun yang berjalan di belakang Jung saem dengan sedikit menunduk. Pasalnya jarang sekali ada anak baru di kelas extra.

"selamat siang semua" ucap Jung saem

"hari ini aku membawa murid baru dari kelas reguler" lanjut wanita berumur 30-an itu

"tuan Byun, kenalkan dirimu" Jung saem menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunanya, ia mendongkak menatap sebentar wali kelasnya di kelas reguler itu.

Baekhyun menatap seisi kelas itu, namun matanya berhenti pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Jantungnya bergemuruh, matanya melebar. Seketika hatinya terasa perih. Orang itu sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun, terlihat jelas di matanya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya tapi sialnya ia menemukan sosok lain yang tidak kalah membuatnya semakin terkejut.

 _Ini tidak akan baik Byun_

"Baek" panggil Jung saem

"ah maaf saem"

"a—annyeonghaseyo. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku pidah dari kelas 12-1" sebisa mungkin ia menahaan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari matanya, suaranya segaja ia buat segembira mungkin agar kedua orang yang sukses membuat Baekhyun ingin lari keluar dari kelas itu tidak tau betapa terkejutnya ia. Sebuah senyuman tipis yang terlihat terpaksa yang muncul dari wajah Baekhyun.

"kau bisa duduk di kursi sana" tunjuk Jung saem pada kursi kosong di samping jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan belakang sekolah yang jarang di pakai oleh murid reguler karna itu lapangan khusus kelas extra.

Baekhyun melangkah berat ke arah kursi itu, sialnya kursi itu ada di samping dan belakang orang yang mengejutkannya hari ini. Jung saem keluar dari kelas setelah Baekhyun duduk di kursinya.

"hai ingin berkenalan?" sesorang berdiri di samping kursinya dengan senyum, "namaku Kim Jongdae. Panggil aku Chen" Chen mengelus pundak Baekhyun sok akrab namun Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan senang bertemu denganmu.

Baekhyun pov

Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu sejak aku pindah ke kelas extra ini. Ku akui kelas ini jauh lebih luas dari kelas reguler, bahkan aku yakin kelas ini lebih besar dari semua kelas di Korea. Astaga tentu saja begitu, aku lupa jika sekolah ini adalah yang terbaik di Seoul. Hanya ada sekitar 15 murid di kelas ini, ada loker di belakang, meja panjang yang kupikir untuk makan, 3 pendingin ruangan di dinding dan yang lebih kerennya ada mesin pembuat kopi dan kulkas cukup besar di pojok belakang. Namun itu semua tidak berarti bagiku dan sudah kupastikan aku tidak akan betah ada di kelas ini. Rasanya aku ingin menangis sendari tadi, ingin lari keluar dari kelas ini dan menemui Luhan/Kyungsoo/Sehun.

Orang itu ada disini. Bagaimana bisa? kupikir ini mimpi. Sungguh ini mimpi. Kuharap semua ini hanya mimpi burukku dan aku harus cepat bangun dari mimpi yang sangat buruk ini. Aku ingin menghampiri dan menampar wajahnya namun itu tidak mungkin kulakukan karena sesuatu dalam hatiku berkata untuk tetap diam di kursiku.

 _Tuhan bawa aku keluar dari sini, kumohon_

"hey, Baekhyun-ah" panggil seseorang dengan suara berat dari depan ku, aku menatapnya takut sedangkan ia tersenyum lebar

"tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini" ungkapnya menatap langit-langit kelas kemudian menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajahku, "sungguh senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kupikir aku tidak akan melihatmu setelah kejadian kemarin di bar, maaf soal itu. Namun kau harus tau betapa senangnya aku ternyata kau akan bersamaku selama setahun kedapan" matanya berbinar, sungguh terlihat sangat bahagia ketika mengatakan beberapa kalimat itu.

 _Aku tidak sesenang kau._

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan

"kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Bagaimana jika kita berteman sejak sekarang?" sarannya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya aku diam sebentar. Tidak sabar dengan jawabanku, akhirnya ia menarik tangan kananku kan menyatuhkan kelingking ku dengan kelingkingnya. Dia tersenyum sok-cool sedangkan aku tersenyum bodoh

"Baek, kau ingat namaku kan?" dahinya mengkerut dan badannya sedikit maju

"ahhh, kau—Kris?"

"otakmu benar-benar pintar. Pantas saja kau masuk ke kelas ini" ucap Kris mengacak pelan rambutku

"maksudmu?"

"hanya anak-anak tertentu yang bisa masuk di kelas ini" cengir Kris lalu pergi kebelakang menuju loker

Ini sudah cukup lama namun kenapa tidak ada satupun guru yang masuk ke kelas? Apa kelas extra juga punya jam kosong seperti kelas reguler? Murid-murid yang lain sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. 4 laki-laki bermain kartu di meja belakang, aku baru sadar jika hanya ada 3 perempuan disini dan mereka sedang sibuk berbincang sesekali tertawa di meja depan. Dan suatu pemandangan mengejutkanku, sukses membuat mulutku membuka lebar. Apa itu? 2 laki-laki sedang berciuman panas di depan loker dan yang lainnya tidak merespon kegiatan mereka? Yang benar saja? aku sungguh tidak percaya kelas ini!

"kau terkejut?" suara berat seseorang yang sangat ku kenali masuk ke gendang telingaku. Tubuhku meremang seketika, seperti tersengat listrik. Aku menoleh pelan dan menatapnya takut. Wajah nya tidak berubah. Tetap eerrr... tampan?

"lama tidak berjumpa Baek" itu suara Chanyeol, aku hafal betul.

"nde, Chanyeol-ssi" wajahku rasanya memerah, aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi' sunguh terasa aneh.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" aku merasakan suasana yang sangat canggung di antara kami berdua.

"aku baik"

"baguslah. Baek, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" aku mendongkakkan wajahku—karena sendari tadi aku menunduk- menatap wajahnya beberapa detik sebelum menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ajakannya.

Dia membawaku keluar kelas, duduk di taman kecil yang letaknya di belakang kelas. Hampir 3 tahun bersekolah disini, aku tidak pernah tau ada taman indah seperti ini. Kami duduk berhadapan, canggung sekali.

"aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun" dia membuka percakapan

"begitukah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian tersenyum, tapi tidak denganku. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah menahan tangis.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku melihatmu berbincang dengan Kris tadi. Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"ya. Kami bertemu di bar kemarin"

"di bar? Aku tau ini terdengar menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu dekat dengan Kris. Apalagi kalian bertemu di—"

"jangan mencampuri urusan ku Chanyeol-ssi" aku menatapnya tajam

"Baek dengarkan aku dulu"

"tolong jangan sok akrab denganku"

"sok akrab? Kau bilang aku sok akrab? Baekhyunie?" aku yakin 100% Chanyeol terpancing emosi karena sendari tadi aku menjawbnya dengan dingin dan menatapnya tajam. Nadanya kini meninggi dan tatapannya lebih tajam apalagi penekanan di kata terakhir. Rasanya ia telah menancapkan pisau tepat di jantungku hanya dengan kalimatnya.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu Park Chanyeol!" aku berdiri dari kursiku. Laki-laki ini sungguh membuatku muak

"aku penasaran, dari mana kau dapat nama Byun itu?" iya tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyuman manis. Ini lebih mematikan.

"its not your buisness"

"kau selalu jadi urusanku. Park. Baekhyun."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

hai maaf aku baru update hehe

makasih untuk yang udh follow, review dan fav cerita ini.

.

.


End file.
